Hermoine's Future
by MagickBeing
Summary: This is set about five years after the graduation of hogwarts. Hermoine's fiancé dies in a tragic accident, and an old friend stops by to see her. Is her fiancé back from the dead?


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the characters of Harry potter. No money is being made on this story, and I take credit for the plot and the PLOT only.  
  
**Kind of sad that I don't own ANYTHING actually..  
  
--Hermoine's Future  
  
Hermoine granger snuggled against her fiancé. She looked up into his twinkling eyes as he spoke.   
  
"I love you. You know that right? And I want to be with you forever." He whispered in her ear.   
  
"I love you to. Your like my night light, and no matter what happens when I'm around you I'll always feel secure and warm." Yawned Hermoine, resting her head on his chest.   
  
He leaned against the back-bored of the bed, and whispered aloud, "You better." and closed his eyes. Hermoine smiled to herself and rested her eyes. She should have cherished that moment more, because that was the last [happy] time she saw him alive.  
  
-----------------  
  
Hermoine awoke with a start one month later to the date. Sitting up in bed, hermoine looked around for her fiancé.   
  
"Where is he?" wondered hermoine aloud - swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The blankets fell to the floor and hermoine got off of it. The floor felt damp and cold under her bare feet. She walked over to the stained glass doors and pried them open. The wind felt relaxing against her skin. Her white night gown hovered gracefully behind her and her hair floated in the cool nights air. Hermoine's eyes were a light brown and seemed to twinkle as the very stars she looked up at.   
  
Walking to the edge of the balcony she placed her hand on the metal railing. A shiver ran up her spine. She looked at her bare ring finger and a sharp pain punctured her heart. Her smile wavered and gloom settled over her thoughts just as the clouds that were now blocking the moons radiant glow.   
  
"If only I could have stopped him.." Memories of that nights horror flooded her mind again she turned her face against the moons smuggled glow. How she missed him.. she remembered how little over a month ago she had been dreaming of a fairy tale wedding with her prince charming. As she thought of this a single tear trickled down her cheek and she turned her back to the cheery nighttime life along with the memories that once plagued it.  
  
-----------------  
  
When Hermoine rose the next morning the night before was a blur. Crookshanks meowed loudly as he pounced onto the trunk before her bed. Rubbing her tired eyes Hermoine kicked off her blankets and swung her legs to the ground. Last nights memories came back in parts and the pain she had felt returned.   
  
She automatically walked to her closet and pulled out the days wardrobe. The doorbell rang downstairs and as she quickly finished braiding her long brown hair, she jogged downstairs to see who it was. When she opened the door she was staring into the eyes of a dead man. That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.  
  
-----------------  
  
Walking up the cement path to her door, he wondered if she was going to remember him. Things had changed so much sense graduation, there friendship had almost demolished. After all, they were both so busy now. Last he had heard she was going to be married only to have her fiancé die in an accident a week before the wedding. He was finally at the door, and he pressed the clear blue button near the doors knob and waited for her to answer.  
  
When she opened the door he felt like he was back in the school days, and couldn't stop from thinking that the other person in their 'friendship triangle' should be there for the reunion. The stranger was surprised when she fell to the floor after one final phrase. "But your dead!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Hermoine's eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked up into the eyes of the stranger. All of his memories flooded back to him and he couldn't help but smile as he looked into her twinkling brown eyes. Even with the cloud of gloom etched over her face, she reminded him so much of the past. Caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't register the fact that she had suddenly started sobbing uncontrollably. He rested his hand on her arm and tried to calm her.   
  
"Hermoine? What's wrong?" His voice came out soft and affectionate. Between her sobs he could barely make out the words, "Your suppose to be dead!"   
  
A look of surprise crossed his face and he opened his mouth several times to say something only to have nothing come out. Hermoine slowly began to quiet down. "I know [I]Voldemort[/I] never liked me much but blimey Hermoine!"  
  
Hermoine arched an eyebrow and thought to herself silently. "Harry?"  
  
"Who'd you think I was Herm?" Harry potter reached up and wiped the tears from her face.   
  
"Oh Harry!" His old friend sat up quickly, wrapping him in a long embrace. When the hug ended Hermoine looked slightly ashamed as she stared into the face of her child-hood friend.   
  
"You've changed so much Harry.."  
  
"Me? I've changed! Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Hermoine laughed lightly.   
  
"Oh Harry, it's been so long," Harry nodded and swept his messy black hair away from his eyes only to show his scar. "How's Ron, Harry?" His eyes suddenly looked old and tired, the effect of Voldemort seemed to have taken its toll.   
  
"Well, that's part of the reason I'm here Hermoine.. Ron's.."  
  
-----------------  
  
"Ron's what Harry?" Hermoine felt her heart's pace quicken. She couldn't help but wonder why such horrible things continually happened to the people she cared most about.   
  
"Harry! Are you going to tell me or not?" Harry was slightly surprised at the tone of her voice, but was careful not to mention it as he continued his sentence.   
  
"Well.. Ron's.." Hermoine tried to restrain herself from shaking it out of him as she yelled once more.   
  
"HAR-" "Engaged!"  
  
"WHAT?" Harry laughed, "Calm down Hermoine!" Her face reddened.   
  
"Don't tell me to calm down Mr. Wait-Until-She-Bursts-Potter!" She reminded him so much of the 'school days'. "Here I was imagining all of the most horrific things one can imagine and.. And.." Hermoine took a sharp intake of breath. "YOU TELL ME HES ENGAGED! The NERVE of you!" Harry couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Don't you want to know who to?" Thinking for a moment, Hermoine nodded. "Malfoy."  
  
-----------------  
  
Hermoine's eyes widened with surprise. Harry's tone was so serious - She couldn't tell he was resisting the urge of laughter.   
  
"M-Malfoy?" Hermoine repeated weekly.   
  
"Yes. Draco, Malfoy." Crookshanks pounced upon Harry's lap and began purring softly. He stroke the cat's fur lightly. Harry looked up at Hermoine to find that her twinkling brown eyes, that were now clouded by confusion, had never left his face.   
  
"Oh.. Err.. Well, If it makes him happy.." Hermoine shook her head slightly as if to be positive she wasn't hallucinating.   
  
"Hermoine! I was kidding!"   
  
"Oh! Of course you were.. I was just Err- playing along." Harry chuckled.   
  
"Sure you were. Anyway, He is Marrying a Malfoy but not THAT Malfoy. I think it's his distant cousin or something. She's part Veela to."  
  
""Oh, well I hope he's happy." Just at that moment, before Hermoine could continue the door bell rang…  
  
****************  
  
Authors Note: This is just a story I was messing around with on Harrypotter.com I doubt I'll ever finish.. I had it finished once (but it was slightly different), and I lost that version so I guess your just going to have to live with this one. Anyway.. Besides that, I hope you like it. Review if you do want me to finish sometime soon!  
  
Well… maybe in the next century… 


End file.
